This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The major of objective of this project is to increase biomedical research infrastructure and capacity at MSU. The specific aims are: 1) to increase biomedical NIH grant applications and funding;and 2) to increase the number of undergraduate students pursuing careers in biomedical research.